Trust Me
by Inoue.YH
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya was dragged to a nightclub by Rukia and encounters a very distinctive person. Many things occur in a single night. Warning: Very explicit Yaoi (Male x Male), Mpreg... Enjoy my dears! (Byakuya x Kenpachi, slight Rukia x Renji)


**Trust Me**

Kuchiki Byakuya frowned as his sister forced him to dress up for the party. He didn't want to go but Rukia had pleaded to him and promised that he would have fun so he agreed but, truthfully, he disliked interacting with people and listening to really loud music. Plus he was wearing a long V-neck shirt with a scarf and really tight pants that didn't help at all with the heated climate of a summer afternoon.

As he was applying slight make up and arranging the jewels on his hair, the door opened and an overly excited red head came barging in and kissed Rukia on the lips. She stood in shock, pale faced and trying to stutter a warning.

"Tonight we're going to dance and make love all night!" Renji said with a grin but stopped in his tracks when he saw Byakuya glaring at him.

"Abarai-fukutaicho, perhaps I didn't hear correctly. 'Mind repeating what you just said?"

"N-nothing, Taicho, just that you look b-beautiful tonight." He chuckled nervously but then he saw that it was true; his Captain looked stunning with clothes that emphasized his slim figure and long hair reaching his waist, encrusted with jewels.

"Thanks for the compliment, Renji, but you better behave while I'm around or you might wake up tomorrow without a certain limp organ."

Renji flinched but Rukia's hand in his reassured him.

"Nii-sama, don't worry about me. Renji and I are in love and we treat each other with respect."

"I believe you, but you shouldn't rush things too much, you understand?"

The couple nodded and his sister left to bring the car around, leaving the Captain and his subordinate in an awkward silence.

"So Captain, you're expecting some attention tonight?" Renji said, trying to break the silence.

"What makes you think that?"

"Just the obvious fact that the way you're dressed is going to cause several heads to turn your way." Byakuya groaned and blushed slightly but said nothing. Renji hesitated but then added slowly, "Plus a certain admirer of yours is going to be there… a big, strong…"

"That ape is going to be there?! Oh no, now I'm staying for sure."

"Taicho, don't say that! Zaraki-taicho's not that bad and he cares for you a lot."

Byakuya frowned and remained silent until a honk was heard outside. Rukia was waiting with a black Mercedes parked outside the mansion.

*.*.*

The atmosphere outside the club was vibrant and noisy; people roamed the streets, waiting in line or just hanging outside in the bars near the club. They'd parked far from that street due to a high chance of getting their car robbed or just vandalized. Renji and Rukia marveled at all the street lights and signs that announced various clubs, bars, motels and casinos while Byakuya rolled his eyes at the ridiculous people that only wanted to party and get wasted.

The club that they were going to was named _Noche De Danza_ and it was the biggest and most expensive one in that street. All three made their way to the entrance and showed their VIP tickets, getting inside almost immediately.

"Will you look at that!" Renji gasped at the size and decoration of the interior.

There were three platforms filled with dancing bodies, and hanging from the ceiling were acrobats moving through colorful long drapes. The lights were spectacular and the music, although mainstream electronic, was catchy and loud enough to make everyone wild. The bar was on the second floor, bartenders also entertaining a crowd with their mixing drinks show. On the third floor were the restaurant and another dance floor. Byakuya, although not actually accustomed to this kind of entertainment, he was impressed by all the euphoria in the club and for once he was interested in becoming part of it all.

"Nii-sama, what do you think?" Rukia grinned at him when she saw him gawking at everything.

"It could've been worse…"

"Oi, that's Ichigo!" Renji yelled over the music and pointed to an orange haired man standing against the rails of the second floor, talking to a man. The man leaned over and whispered something on Ichigo's ear that made him blush. Ichigo nodded and took the man's hand, leading him to the dance floor.

"Guys, what was that? Wasn't the man he was talking to Kyoraku-taicho?"

They all looked perplexed but then they started laughing nervously and pushed the issue aside, not daring to imagine any further. They walked into the dancing mob in the direction of the stairs, searching for a more open space. Byakuya walked in the front and when he was through to the top of the stairs, he almost clashed with someone that was coming down.

"Princess! What are you doing here?"

Byakuya's eyes opened wide when he realized who the man was. Zaraki Kenpachi loomed over him with his big body and wild hair. He was dressed in a satin dress shirt and black pants that made him look like a rich business man. The Captain of the 6th Division had to admit that Zaraki looked impressive and although he almost drooled, two women appeared next to him with drinks and clung to his chest, oblivious to their unexpected meeting.

"You weren't planning to leave us, were you, Zaraki-san? We still have a lot of dancing to do." They giggled in unison and started to haul him but he pushed them gently away. Zaraki walked back to Byakuya and smirked at him.

"This is not a place for beautiful flowers like you, Kuchiki-taicho. Besides it's not like you enjoy this kind of thing."

"And who are you to tell me what I do and don't enjoy? _Besides_ I'm strong enough to take this place down if I want to, therefore I'm capable of dismembering a few perverts who try anything on me."

Kenpachi chuckled but then frowned when he realized something.

"Who are you dressing up for? That sparkly hair, the makeup, those pants, who are they for?"

Byakuya couldn't believe his ears. _Was he demanding to know a reason for dressing that way? He dressed any way he wanted to!_

"I don't see why that's any of your business so if you excuse me, I'll be going now."

Byakuya pushed past the bigger man and didn't wait to see if Rukia and Renji were following. He just ran and stumbled with people's feet until he found a door to the restrooms. He walked inside just to clear his head and calm his hammering heart. Truth be told, he has always been fascinated by the Captain of the 11th Division—his manliness, strength and stubbornness—but he never thought he'd get so _jealous_ at seeing him with women.

"I'm such a fool." He said to himself.

Byakuya took a few breaths until a hard knock was heard from the door. Rukia's voice called from outside and he opened the door slowly.

"Hey." Byakuya muttered.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Rukia answered.

"I'll be fine. Where's Renji?"

"We went looking for you so we separated."

Rukia gave her brother a small smile that he didn't return so they remained silent until she said something.

"What happened out there, Nii-sama?" Byakuya's eyes were sad but he answered anyway.

"I didn't know I felt that way about him. I mean, I've always wondered about him—what he's doing, how he's doing, what he's thinking—but to actually feel jealous of some mortal women… You must think I'm pathetic."

"No, you're not, brother. It was probably just a misunderstanding. He always looks at you like you're an angel that fell from heaven."

Byakuya blushed and laughed.

"What romance novel did you get that from, Rukia?"

"Nii-sama! Don't mock me; I'm just trying to help!" As she said it, she pouted like a little girl which made Byakuya laugh harder.

Renji appeared on the doorway and sighed in relief.

"There you are, Taicho! Please, don't do that again! What happened?"

"A misunderstanding." Byakuya said, and the siblings exchanged looks and smiles.

"Great, now you get to share an inside joke that I have no part in whatsoever… again!"

"Sorry, Renji, but it's between siblings." They laughed except Renji, that was making faces, and they all went outside to join once again the party people.

*.*.*

They went to the third floor in search for an empty table and sat down. After a while Byakuya saw the couple wanted to dance but were restraining themselves because of him; they were afraid to leave him alone.

"Go on, you two; I know you want to dance."

"No, Nii-sama, we'r—"

"Just go, I'm fine now, trust me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, enjoy yourselves."

Rukia squeezed his hand and led Renji to the dance floor where they disappeared between mobs of people. Byakuya ordered a plate of Bruschetta and a glass of wine and sat alone in the table. When he finished eating, he stared at the dancing figures and wondered what it was like to be in there. Eventually, the music got to him and he started dancing awkwardly in his chair.

"Nice moves, doll. Why don't you try rubbing against me?"

Two men with suits appeared next to Byakuya. The one that talked had crooked teeth and stank of alcohol. He slapped a hand in the table and got closer to Byakuya's face, sniffing the air.

"You smell nice. Does your pussy smell that good too, huh, babe?"

"I'm a man and your comments only make me want to hurl." The men looked at each other surprised but then smirked.

"You're a man? Then it's the first time I want to fuck a man senseless. But hey! There's a first time for everything, right doll?"

"You're disgusting! Leave my sight if you don't want to get hurt."

"Hurt, by you? Don't make me laugh! Those pretty hands are good for only one thing and I guess you know what that is." The man rubbed his crotch and smirked.

Byakuya sighed. He really hated men like that and he hated making confrontations, bold as he was, but tonight was an exception. He was feeling down anyway.

"You shouldn't have talked to me because now I'm going to break your nose."

With that said Byakuya punched the guy on the face, the stomach and with the elbow broke the man's nose sending him sprawling to the floor.

"Bitch!" The other man yelled and raised a glass to throw it at Byakuya but he was prepared. Just when he was about to throw it, a big hand clasped the man's wrist and twisted it enough to break it.

"Fuck! What the fuck—!" The man agonized in pain but a kick to the face made him pass out.

Zaraki Kenpachi growled loudly enough to send shivers down someone's back. He stared at Byakuya but when Kenpachi saw he was unharmed, he calmed down.

"Kenpachi!"

Just then, the man with the broken nose rose to his knees and while he tried to stop down the bleeding, he chuckled.

"Nasty bitch! If I ever see you again, I'll fuck you so hard your cock's going to fall off."

Byakuya gasped when Kenpachi pulled him by the throat and stared directly into his eyes.

"If you touch my princess again, I'll cut your cock in pieces and shove it down your throat."

"Kenpachi! He's not worth it!"

Byakuya pushed at Kenpachi's chest and he threw the man down. They turned to walk away until the man spoke again.

"Have a nice life with your bitch."

Kenpachi stopped dead in his tracks and before Byakuya could react, he went back and kicked him one last time out for good. The two men, passed out on the floor, were taken out by security when they arrived ten minutes after the incident. The people around wouldn't meet Byakuya's nor Kenpachi's eyes until they walked out of the place.

*.*.*

In a bench, just outside the club, Kenpachi had examined Byakuya's face for any signs of cuts or bruises but found none. _Just pale and silky skin_, he thought and caressed his cheek until he touched the point where Byakuya's rosy lips began. Byakuya sensing a change in atmosphere pulled away and cleared his throat.

"What did I tell you a while back? You always attract perverts."

"It's not my fault! They're ill-minded people that deserve a good beating from people like me."

"That, I agree with." They both chuckled and remained silent for a while. The silence was different but not awkward.

"Why did you run off? A while back, at the club." Kenpachi asked but Byakuya didn't say anything. Minutes passed again until Byakuya broke the silence, changing the previous topic completely.

"I never got the chance to dance." Byakuya looked at the floor while Kenpachi stared at his face.

"Thank god, because then you would've danced with some random guy that doesn't care about you." Byakuya's head snapped up and met his intense gaze. Kenpachi stood up, stretched and held a hand out for Byakuya. He took it.

"Where are we going?"

"Dancing."

*.*.*

They went into another club, much smaller than _Noche De Danza_, and immediately went to the dance floor. Kuchiki Byakuya couldn't believe he was about to dance with the Captain of the 11th Squad and, he admitted to himself, he couldn't have been happier. He stood awkwardly in the mob bumping with people, until he felt a hard body pressed against him from behind. He tried to hide his blushed cheeks but Kenpachi's body was so hard he couldn't help but wonder. Fingers found his and entwined their hands together, moving their arms above their heads and around. Byakuya felt hips rubbing against him and he started moving too, experimentally.

"That's it, move them slowly. Let the rhythm guide you."

The feeling was incredible for both of them but to Byakuya that had never danced before, was like being in heaven. He was having fun—for the first time in his life—and he was being embraced by the man he loved. _The man he loved_, he chuckled as he admitted it to himself.

Suddenly, Byakuya was feeling confident. He was going to dance without Kenpachi telling him what to do and he was about to confess to the bigger Captain. He spun around and pressed his hips to Kenpachi's, and placed his arms around the bigger man's neck.

"Getting confident, are we?"

Byakuya's hands made their way to his partner's chest and pulled him forward. Kenpachi chuckled and moved more expertly against the slim figure of Byakuya.

"I ran off because I was jealous!"

"What's that, princess?!"

"At the club, I ran off because you were with those women and I got jealous." He yelled at the bigger captain.

"Really? I thought you didn't like me."

"I also dressed up for you! I thought you might be at the club and when Renji confirmed it, I got excited about meeting you but… then…"

"I was trying to get away from them! Trust me, I want _you_."

Byakuya's eyes widened and he stopped dancing. Kenpachi followed soon after and took his face between his palms.

"It's always been you." Kenpachi said in Byakuya's ear, and then redirected his mouth down to the 6th's lips.

Kenpachi licked his lips when he saw what awaited him; rosy, full lips with enough space between them to lick the inside of the mouth with his tongue. And he did just that. Byakuya tensed until he felt warm lips and a skillful tongue claim his lips. Then he was lost in his embrace. They shared a couple of slow kisses before they parted, panting.

"They're just like I imagined them to be. Your lips are so sweet they make me melt just by licking them. Now you might have a new nickname, _sugar-lips princess_."

Byakuya laughed but blushed at the same time.

"Really, Kenpachi? Your comments are so cheesy and clichéd."

"Princess, I'm not joking. Look what your lips do to me."

Kenpachi rubbed his hips against Byakuya's and he felt a hard bulge pressed against him. He blushed but didn't know what to say. Kenpachi lowered his voice and whispered in his ear.

"I've wanted you for so long, Byakuya. Will you give yourself to me?"

"Kenpachi, I, um… I-I." Kuchiki Byakuya stuttered, something that he never did.

"It's alright, princess, I've waited a long time and I guess I can wait a bit longer." He chuckled, untangled his arms from around Byakuya and then added, "Besides, a flower like you is not meant to be with a demon like me."

Byakuya froze in place not knowing what to say but when Kenpachi began taking a few steps backward he grabbed his arm without thinking.

"That is not true! It's not about higher or lower class because I want you too! But it's… I've never been with someone else like this; dancing, kissing, having fun, um… _cuddling_, and it scares me, all of it! I'm afraid that I'll get broken someday and lose my emotions forever."

"That's what you have me for. I'll be with you whenever you need me, whenever you want me. I won't hurt you or cause you to suffer but I can't promise that someday you'll get tired of me. I'm not anything special, I know that, but I want to make you happy if you'll let me."

"Kenpachi, you're so wrong it makes me want to hit you. You're the most interesting person I know and I don't believe I'll ever get tired of being with you, even if you keep calling me stupid names. I want us to have a happy life because I love you!"

Kenpachi grinned and kissed Byakuya deeply on the lips. "I love you too, Byakuya."

They kissed again but when they were breathless and parted for air, Kenpachi added with an innocent smile that didn't quite suit him, "Does your happy life include kids?"

"Kids?" Byakuya looked puzzled and Kenpachi grinned.

"That mad scientist from 12th taught me how."

"How to do _what_, exactly?" Byakya was still confused but he didn't know if he should be worried about Zaraki's eager grin.

"Well, making babies with a male companion." The 6th Squad Captain's eyes were like saucers and he choked with his own saliva.

"Is that even possible?"

"Yes, and I'm ready to go anytime you want."

Byakuya was still in shock. _Babies with Kenpachi… Mm, that's not so bad… It's kind of hot_, he thought and couldn't believe himself for thinking that. He smacked himself in the head and Kenpachi stared at him with amusement.

"What, princess, fantasizing beforehand?"

"No, idiot, I just don't see how that's possible."

"Why don't we get out of here and I'll show you?"

Kenpachi grabbed his hand and Byakuya followed worriedly.

*.*.*

**_Meanwhile…_**

Rukia and Renji had left the club to search for Byakuya and were standing outside on the street filled with drunken people and neon signs. They were worried since Byakuya had been feeling down when they'd left him and probably was somewhere doing something reckless by now.

"Renji, where would Nii-sama go?"

"I just heard from someone that a guy with long hair got into a fight and that later appeared a big man that helped him out. I think my naughty Captain found some good company tonight." Renji grinned but got smacked in the head by Rukia, that was also trying hard not to smile.

"Stop making jokes when Nii-sama's missing."

"Hey, don't hit me! It's a good thing because now we can find a nice place for ourselves."

"Renji! Nii-sama's gone and I have no idea who he's with."

Just then an orange Ford F-150 SVT Raptor passed by them and inside was a muscular man with an eye patch and a man with long hair covered with jewels. They both remained silent until the truck disappeared down the road and then Renji raised an eyebrow. Rukia was speechless but deep down she felt happy for her brother.

"You were saying?" Renji received another blow to the head but then was rewarded with a kiss on his cheek. "What was that?! First you hit me and then you kiss me? I don't understand you, woman!"

"Shut up, Renji, and take the hint." Renji remained confused for a minute until a big grin spread on his face.

"Oh, I know what you mean."

They shared a kiss, walked to their car and drove to a place where they could be alone.

*.*.*

Kenpachi's apartment was expensive and had a great view in all the rooms overlooking the city lights, a river and a bridge on the right side. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a family room, a mini bar, and a small pool outside in the terrace. Byakuya was astonished to see Kenpachi in such a luxurious place but he could also tell he felt lonely even with all the riches.

"So you picked out this place?" Byakuya asked while Kenpachi stared down at the city and chuckled.

"Not really. Captain Yamamoto told me I was to live here during my missions in the World of the Living… Huh, guess he saw me so lonely he gave me things to comfort myself with."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You have friends—Kurosaki Ichigo, Madarame Ikkaku, Yachiru, Yumichika, Urahara—and you also have me."

Zaraki met his eyes and smiled. He walked back to Byakuya and wrapped his arms around the smaller captain.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are?"

"No, not tonight at least… when I dressed up for you." Byakuya chuckled and when their eyes met, Kenpachi leaned down and pressed a kiss against his lips. The kiss intensified and Kenpachi licked Byakuya's lips causing him to open them slightly. Kenpachi went in slowly to not overwhelm the smaller captain and when he started tasting around, Byakuya sighed contently.

Kuchiki Byakuya shivered slightly when his scarf was removed from around his neck, exposed to the cold of the air conditioner, and then he was placed down into the soft bed next to the huge window overlooking the city. Kenpachi's lips left his and trailed down to his pale neck, leaving kisses as he went. Kenpachi started sucking the pale flesh and leaving open mouthed kisses causing Byakuya to moan.

"Kenpachi…"

"Princess, your neck's delicious."

Byakuya moaned again as Kenpachi sucked harder in a place behind his ear. Then his tongue went in his earlobe and licked seductively the outer part of the ear. Byakuya tucked at Kenpachi's shirt and taking the hint, he started undoing his buttons. The 6th Squad Captain stared fascinated as more tanned skin was uncovered until a muscular chest and defined pectorals were left exposed to him. Byakuya started trailing his fingers up and down his body and then left kisses on the nipples, the abs, the belly button and where the pants started. Kenpachi moaned at the feel of those soft lips caressing his skin.

"Byakuya, take off your clothes."

The smaller captain looked up at him, kissed his lips once and got up from the bed. Kenpachi smirked when he saw his princess strip teasing in front of him. The shirt was taken off slowly and provocatively, all the while Byakuya was staring hard into Kenpachi's eye. When he was done with the shirt and Kenpachi was gazing at his exposed skin, he began pulling his pants down. Kuchiki Byakuya was a bit ashamed to admit that he went all the way in the dressing up part; in addition to the clothes, he'd picked out an extremely sexy underwear that consisted of a pink lace male thong with a delicate design in the front. Zaraki's uncovered eye widened and he blushed at the sight.

"What, never seen a man in a thong?" Byakuya laughed but quickly glanced at Kenpachi when said man got up from the bed and walked toward him.

"Sexy underwear for me? I must be a lucky guy." Kenpachi pulled Byakuya to him by his ass and smelled his raven locks. "I'm starting to think I'm about to have sex with an angel."

"Oh, Kenpachi, you and your comments…" Byakuya locked his arms around the bigger man's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

As they kissed, Kenpachi continued caressing Byakuya's firm buttocks and playing with the string between his ass cheeks. Zaraki pulled the string upward making the underwear press against Byakuya's swollen dick, and causing him to yelp.

"Kenpachi, don't tease me."

Zaraki squeezed one last time the pale ass of the smaller captain and began undoing his belt. Kuchiki watched him work with the belt but then decided to help him out with the zipper. Byakuya pulled the pants down and saw a big bulge in Kenpachi's underwear.

"Dammit, princess, you keep acting like that and you'll make me explode."

Byakuya kept staring down at the very prominent crotch until a shy finger dragged the briefs down to Kenpachi's knees. He gasped at the _very_ prominent size and thickness of it.

"Now, don't get scared Byakuya, we'll make it fit."

"But it's… it's impossible."

Kuchiki had gotten to his knees to examine the big dick more closely and he touched it shyly. Then he took it in his hand and continued to pump it up and down slowly until he heard the bigger man groan. Byakuya looked up at the man's pleasured face and then returned to what was in front of him; it was leaking bits of precum and he swallowed at the sight of it. He leaned down, kissed the tip of the head and retreated with the precum glued to his lips. He licked his lips and blushed at the taste.

"Don't push yourself if you don't want to, Kuchiki."

"I want to."

And with that, Byakuya took the dick in his mouth and began sucking and pulling. While he worked, more precum came out and he licked it happily loving the taste that brought to his tongue. Kenpachi moaned and caressed Byakuya's jeweled hair that clinked as he moved. Byakuya couldn't take it all in his mouth so sometimes he pulled out with saliva dripping from his chin and gave long licks up the shaft, open mouthed kisses to the hilt and sucks to Kenpachi's balls.

"Princess, I'm about to cum… You'll get dirty!" But Byakuya only squeezed harder and awaited the big finale anxiously.

Kenpachi groaned and unintentionally grabbed Byakuya's locks forcefully. Byakuya sucked harder and a moan from Kenpachi announced that he was about to climax. Byakuya blushed as amounts of cum poured into his mouth and down his throat. When he finished swallowing, he licked his lips, kissed the tip of the still erect head and stood up. Byakuya gave his exhausted lover an innocent smile and blew him a kiss.

"You've practiced before, eh Byakuya?"

"No, I haven't, but I've read some things so I kind of knew what to do."

"Huh, you knew exactly what you were doing."

Zaraki pulled Byakuya to him and kissed him passionately. The bigger man could taste himself in Byakuya's lips and it turned him on. He began squeezing Kuchiki's ass cheeks again until they were a bit red and then moved behind Byakuya.

"I'm going to prepare you nice and good so get down on your knees."

"Uhm, but don't you have lube or something?"

"I do, but I want to taste your ass so spread yourself for me."

Byakuya got on his hands and knees a bit embarrassed but when he looked back at his lover he saw that he desired and loved him so much that he relaxed. Kenpachi held the underwear string aside and stared amazed at the pink puckered hole that invited his tongue to pound into it but then he saw that his princess felt a little uncomfortable in that position so he kissed his hole in reassurance.

"Kenpachi, don't be so rough please."

"I won't be, flower, if you don't want me to. I'm just going to prepare you so it doesn't hurt much later."

"_Much_?" Byakuya asked worried but a bite in his hole that caused him to moan made him forget about his worries.

Kenpachi went back to his beautiful hole and licked it slowly and provocatively making his princess moan his name. With a finger he probed it experimentally and when he saw it twitch anticipating his next move, he moved on. His tongue darted out and licked it up and down rapidly until Byakuya's body shivered in pleasure. Kenpachi's tongue went in slowly and earned himself a loud moan from his lover. While his mouth worked, his nose filled with Byakuya's strong scent and his dick leaked more precum. His wet organ moistened the entrance to Byakuya's body and wetted the insides, preparing for his other bigger penetration. When he was damped enough he moved forward and rubbed his dick between Byakuya's ass cheeks.

"Kenpachi, no! Not like this! I want to see your face when you claim me."

"I know, I'm just spreading the saliva so it becomes more wet outside. Let's get back on the bed."

Kenpachi carried Byakuya bridal style back to the bed but when he threw him jokingly on the mattress he saw just how beautiful his lover was. Kuchiki lay sprawled with his jeweled hair and glistening porcelain skin under the moon's light that shone through the big window of his bedroom.

"Gods, you're beautiful." They stared at each other but then Byakuya laughed.

"Sometimes I think you're a character from a romance novel or something."

"Maybe I am, a beast that fell in love with the beauty."

"Or you're my prince charming." It was Zaraki's time to blush and then laughed.

"Who's talking cheesy now?" They both laughed and then they shared a kiss until Byakuya whispered his longing.

"Make love to me, Zaraki Kenpachi, and promise me that you'll only see me and no one else until the day I'm gone."

"I will and I do. My love will go beyond death and last for all eternity." Byakuya giggled and kissed his lover's ear.

"That was the mother of all cheesiness."

"I know." They laughed again, kissed and stared into each other for a few minutes just cherishing the moment.

"I'm going to make love to you now, Byakuya."

Byakuya nodded and his eyes sparkled as he saw the man he loved caressing his skin and kissing parts that he'd never shown anyone before. Zaraki kissed him everywhere not wanting to forget the very first time they united.

"Kenpachi, I can't wait anymore. I know we're supposed to cherish this moment all we can but I'm pretty horny right now."

"Your wish is my command, princess."

Zaraki Kenpachi sucked on Byakuya's pale thighs and brought his legs around his waist. The toned captain looked at his lusty lover and winked at him before aligning himself with his entrance.

"Kenpachi, I know I said before not to be rough but it's kind of a turn on for me so do as you like."

Kenpachi hesitated but with one last look at his lover, he penetrated the virgin hole and marked it as his. Byakuya screamed in pleasure and pain but secured his legs more firmly against the stronger man's waist not daring to let go. Zaraki positioned his upper body above a moaning Byakuya and continued thrusting into that amazing hole. He became erratic at one point when his princess was making such delicious sounds and faces that he became a little bit rough. Byakuya's moans were like music to his ears and it fueled the desire he had for him.

"Oh Kenpachi, your cock's so big! Fuck!"

Kenpachi groaned when he started talking like that. He kept thrusting upward with enough strength to rock the bed and hit the wall every time. Byakuya screamed and arched his body into Kenpachi's when said man hit his prostate for the eleventh time.

"Kenny, let me ride you."

"Come here, princess."

Kenpachi lay down and Byakuya crawled on top of him with eyes glazed by pleasure and placed both of his hands on the stronger man's chest. Kuchiki took the thick girth, positioned it in his hole and sat down slowly until it was sheathed inside him. He moaned because of how deep the cock reached and began moving his hips. He moved his hips in a circular motion, up and down causing the powerful dick to poke him everywhere. He continued moving like that with Kenpachi groaning and moaning under him until he squeezed his thighs, a sign for him to stop.

"What is it?"

"Do you want to do it doggy style?" Byakuya removed himself from his lover's dick and went on his hands and knees, spreading his legs wide for Kenpachi.

Zaraki saw how red and swollen the hole looked and he smiled; he really hoped Byakuya was enjoying this because he definitely was. He finger fucked Byakuya to see how the insides felt and they were just as swollen and tight but he had to finish this round or his lover was going to decapitate him right there.

"Kenpachi, don't hold back."

"I won't, beautiful."

Kenpachi penetrated him roughly from behind and thrust deep into his princess making the jewels in his hair clink by the impact. He grabbed Byakuya by his hips and pounded into him until the sounds in the room were of skin against skin, Kuchicki's hair piece and the loud moans.

"Kenpachi, it feels so good! Fuck! Mm, so rough!"

"Princess, do you like it when I'm not holding back?"

"Yeah, I do. I love your strong body against mine!"

"Shit, beautiful, I'm about to cum."

"Keep pounding into me, don't you dare slow down!"

"I don't think I can do that right now." He emphasized by giving three hard thrusts inside his lover.

Byakuya moaned as he felt Kenpachi's cock stabbing him around. _Oh gods, how I want his cum poured into me right now. I want to be marked as his_, Byakuya thought lustfully. His thick cock had shaped his insides and claimed that it was the only one that belonged there and Byakuya was happy to know that. He considered himself to be only Kenpachi's and Kenpachi was only his.

"Love, I'm cumming." Zaraki growled and quicken his pace more.

"Fill me up with your semen, Kenpachi."

"I'll give you that and something else too."

Byakuya was so lost in pleasure that he didn't see when Kenpachi changed to a strange position so he kept moaning.

"Kenny, give me your milk."

"Keep talking like that, princess, and I'll fuck you until you can't stand properly."

"Ow, Kenpachi." Zaraki had bitten hard on the pale flesh of Byakuya's neck and left him a hickey.

"I marked your neck just now. How do you like that?"

"Mm, Kenny, so good." Byakuya giggled and moaned at the same time, and when Zaraki saw his happy expression, he frowned and bit him hard again.

"You make me lose control, princess. Now I want to eat your neck."

Kenpachi growled loudly and when he reached his limit, he snapped his hips forward, as deep as he could go, and came inside his waiting lover. Byakuya screamed when he felt blobs of hot semen being emptied inside him, and his dick also climaxed into the sheets. He was breathless, throat dry and ass sticky but he felt amazing. When Kenpachi pulled out, he sighed and when he saw that Kenpachi's cock was still dripping semen, Byakuya leaned forward, filled with cum as he was, and sucked on the moist head. Kuchiki moaned as he continued milking Zaraki's dick and swallowing the tasty seeds until nothing more came out. Byakuya kissed the limp cock and licked the excess of cum dripping from his lips. Kenpachi watched Byakuya's display and had a sudden urge of repeating another round of raw sex but saw that his lover was exhausted and thought of other things to calm him sex appetite.

"Kenpachi, you're semen's delicious! But, whoa, you sure cum a lot!"

"Yeah, it's part of what we just did." Byakuya although exhausted, looked at his lover with a puzzled expression.

"What we just did? You mean sex, right?" Kenpachi's face paled.

"Now don't get mad at me but I thought you had agreed to make a baby."

"A BABY?!"

"Yeah, I said I'd show you how it was done and you took my hand."

"Fool, I meant the sex! Not to make a baby the FIRST time we were together!"

"…"

"So you pumped me full of cum and now I'm pregnant?!"

"Yes. The mad scientist said I was able to impregnate any man as long as I did a certain position when I was about to cum."

"And you did it!"

"Yeah, I thought you wanted me to, princess."

"Don't call me princess, you beast, when you just forced a baby into me."

Zaraki looked mad for a second but then he calmed down. _It was my fault after all_, he thought. He sighed and looked out the window.

"We can abort it if you don't want the baby." Byakuya froze but then his eyes watered.

"I don't want to do that. It's a little too soon for me but I love you and… the idea of you being a father turns me on really bad." Zaraki's heart leaped and he laughed contently.

"Then mommy's going to have to take care of me too."

"I'll make sure you're satisfied enough." They shared a loud soft kiss but Byakuya realized something.

"How are we going to tell Captain Yamamoto?"

"Fuck the old fart! If he doesn't like it, he can lick his ass."

"Ew, Kenpachi, not a pretty image. But what if he doesn't allow me to have the baby?"

"He tries to hurt the baby or just as much touches you, and I'll beat the reiatsu out of him."

"Mm, I love my beast in shining armor."

"And I love my badass, pregnant princess!"

After a good hit to the head, they shared a kiss that sealed their fate forever.

*.*.*

**Eight Years Later:**

Kenpachi and Byakuya married officially after the princess gave birth to their sixth child. They agreed to have one last kid so on their honeymoon they made sweet love to get Byakuya pregnant. Two months later they found out they were adding quadruplets to their big happy family... but they lived happily ever after…

**The End**


End file.
